disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Hook's Pirate Army
Captain Hook's henchmen of the pirates from 1953 movie Peter Pan, a musical number of It's Our House Now! from direct to video: Mickey's House of Villains. these henchmen adore treasure. Never dhave they trusted Hook so much he is known to shoot his own minions for singing. This is shown in the Beginning of Peter Pan. Hook shot a pirate for singing in his ship. These pirates are more intellegent than Mr. Smee. They tease him and dislike him aas shown in the beginning of Peter Pan. during their break, they thrown knives at a portrait of their "beloved captain", which is Caption James Hook of course. They long to do some real pirating agan. They also like treasure and like to make people walk the plank. Captain Hook drives his crew batty by sailing no more. He even called them worthless dogs in Peter Pan 2. Role in Peter Pan They first appear singing "A Pirate's Like Is For Me". Then they tease Mr. Smee Hook later shoots once of the pirates for singing. Then soon another pirate alerts Hook that he sees Peter Pan and where. MR. Smee is ordered to pipe up the crew. The crew try to shoot Peter Pan and his friends down but are unsuccessful and fare defeated. Later in the movie a pirate named Mr. Starkey give Mr. Smee his hot water to give to Captain Hook. the pirates are summmoned to capture Peter Pan, The Lost Boys, and the Darling children once they found out where the hideout was. Back at the boat, Hook and the pirates try to convince the children to become pirates or else walk the plank. All are tempted expect Wendy, who maintain to the other captive that Peter Pan will save them. The pirates all laugh for Hook and Smee told the captives that they left a disguised bomb for Peter Pan to open and die at six o'clock at night, Tinker Bell who was locked in a lantern by Captain Hook to prevent her from telling his plans, manages to escape and warn Peter. Wendy says that she nor the other captives will never join therir crew. The pirates make her walk the plank first. but Peter Pan, unseen by the pirates, rescues her. Peter Pan surprises Hook and they fight. hook orders his henchmen to chase the fleeing captives but all are defeated by the captives. They are ll seen escaping on a lifeboat to rescue Captaian Hook from the crocodile. Role In Peter Pan 2 The pirates capture Jane, thinking it is Wendy to lure Peter Pan to his doom. The plan is to drop jane into the water so Peter Pan try and save her so Peter Pan can get eaten by the octopus. The plan is defeated thanks to Tinker Bell. Tinker Bell lifts the octopus on the the boat so Peter and Jane can get away. The pirates tthen search for Peter Pan and find him and the Lost Boys, thanking Hook tricking Jane. The pirates taker their stolen treasure and prepare to kill Peter Pan and the Lost Boys when Jane arrives with Tinker Bell. The pirates are defeated they escape on a lifeboat along with Hook and Smee chased by the octopus. Category:Classics Category:Minor Villains Category:Minions Category:Singing Villains Category:Pirates Category:Mickey's House of Villains Category:Men Category:Males Category:Sequel Villains Category:Foiled Villains Category:Idiots Category:Foiled Villains Category:Theme Park Villains Category:Resurrected Villains Category:Not completely evil Category:One Line Articles Category:peter Pan villains Category:Deceased villains Category:Probably Deceased villains Category:Deceased villains Category:Deaths Category:Villains that would be earn the death penalty